Warriors of Chaos
by magicdemi-god223
Summary: 1 year after the war, Percy finds out that Annabeth chose his brother over him by kissing Andrew. Now, betrayed and broken, Percy leaves camp and is recruited by Chaos. When a mission needs Percy's help how does he react to it? One of those Chaos stories.
1. How I came to be

**A/N: This is a story that does NOT follow the plotline exactly. There will be characters and events in my story that of course, NEVER happened or appeared in the book. This story was inspired by those stories of Percy joining Chaos, father of everything. **

**Disclaimer: I'll only write this one once… I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS. … (wish it did though)**

Pain.

Agony.

Despair…

That's all that I felt on that day. I relied on _her_, and my friends, Nico, Thalia and Grover. They were the only people I could depend upon. You see, my mom… she died in an … _accident_ while in Montauk with Paul and my new sibling, Adrianne. Then not long later, my _brother _ Andrew came back from his quest of killing the hydra (which I already did on my second quest) and everyone at camp suddenly referred to him as a hero. They treated him like he saved the world, which he did not. I felt like a ragged doll, tossed aside by my friends for a new toy which in this case, was my brother.

Even dad seemed to have forgotten about me. And out of the blue…. Annabeth….

I, the hero of Olympus, never thought that it would happen to me. I remember it clearly, far too clearly. The smell of pine, the wet grass under my feet, the cool breeze that stopped when I saw _them, _when I saw _her _with _him,_ my brother. In a matter of seconds my entire world fell apart with that single action they did… fell apart, destined never to be whole again.

_~ ~ ~ FLASHBACK ~ ~ ~ _

_Dusk was approaching and I still couldn't find Annabeth. I checked the Athena cabin, the Big House, the stables, heck, even the kitchens. Now I'm in the forest where I'm _still _looking for her. With every step I take the box in my pocket seems to be growing heavier. Today's the day I finally do it._

_When I see her, I'll bend down on one knee and say the words I've been practicing for over a week now… _

_Yes. I, Percy Jackson, am going to propose to my Wise Girl… after a really awkward talk with her father. Thank gods it was only by Iris-message._

_Anyway…. I'm walking down a path that once lead to the Council of …. What was the name? Clover? Cloven? Yeah that's it. Council of Cloven Elders. A small breeze picked up the closer I got to the meadow. My heart was beating so fast I thought it would leap out of my chest._

_SOoooo nervous…. What if she rejects me? What if… what if I mess up? Oh gods…._

_I stopped when I heard a moan just a few meters away. I brought out Riptide from my pocket, anticipating a monster attack but instead…. _

_I found THEM sitting on a fallen tree, in each other's arms doing things that Annabeth shouldn't do with anyone else. They were kissing each other as if their lives depended on it. I stood there frozen in shock. My eyes widening as I see the guy trail his hands on Wise Girl's back. Hastily blinked off the upcoming tears._

"_Annabeth?"_

_The two sprung apart in an instant. Annabeth was shocked to see me. My brother, Andrew, on the other hand looked smug as if taking pride that he was snogging my girlfriend in front of me._

"_P-percy? What are you doing here?"_

_Annabeth was straightening her clothes… self-concious of the fact that I found her making out with my BROTHER. She had a pleading look in her eyes that always has me give in to her request but not this time._

_I glared at her and she flinched visibly. Andrew, noticing Annabeth flinch, moved closer to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. He smirked at me to top it off. I glared at him as well and his smirk slightly changed to that of fear._

"_Percy, I-" Annabeth reached for me._

"_Save it. I don't need to hear your excuses Annabeth. Did you really think that I wouldn't find out eventually?"_

_There it was again. That hurt and pleading look in her eyes._

"_Percy, I never meant to hurt you. I didn't want you to find out… not this way at least."_

_I narrowed my eyes further to prevent the tears from coming._

"_You didn't want me to find out…. So it _is_ true. Nico told me that you were cheating on me but I didn't listen… Why Annabeth? Why? And with _HIM_ no less." I said all this while pointing at my cursed brother._

_Ever since Andrew was claimed by Poseidon, he acted like he was better than everyone else. His ego only inflated when he came back after a quest which involved killing the Hydra. Everyone treated him like he saved the entire universe from total destruction. Not only that, but he liked to rub everything in my face… not literally of course._

_He keeps taunting me, saying that he has more friends and that he'll become someone worthy of Annabeth… as if I wasn't. _

_I tolerated him for 2 months now… 2 freaking months but this is the final line._

_Seeing him and Annabeth together… KISSING…_

_I moved so fast that the two of them couldn't see me. I punched Andrew square in the face and knocked him out cold._

"_PERCY! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM!" I turned to Annabeth who had an outrageous look on her face. She was defending HIM._

_I dug my hand into my pocket and brought out the box. I glared at it before flinging it towards Annabeth, HARD. She was surprised but she managed to dodge it._

"_I trusted you, Wise Girl." Mentioned girl widened her eyes. _

"_You were the most important thing in my life… now I know I made a mistake."_

_Tears were swimming behind my eyes, threatening to fall. Annabeth was looking at me then at the black box on the ground and a look of understanding came over her face._

"_Oh Percy… I-"_

"_I HATE YOU! WHY ANNABETH? I THOUGHT … I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME." Annabeth was close to crying now._

"_I DO!" I felt the hot tears streaming down my face.I wouldn't meet her eyes and looked down._

"_Then why? Why do such a thing as this?" I was shaking. I knew in a matter of seconds that my will power to stay whole would crumble. _

"_Percy, I-" Annabeth stopped what she was about to say when I looked at her. I saw myself reflected in her eyes. I looked horrible!_

_My sea green eyes now looked like there were swirling waves in them. Those were probably my tears. I had dark circles under my eyes, my skin was a bit pale, sort of like Nico's. I was biting my lower lip. I didn't think I was like this. _

"_Percy, please understand." I cut her off. _

"_Understand WHAT? That you thought I would just let this slide? That I should just sit back and watch as you make out with my brother? Darn it, Annabeth! I loved you! I was going to propose to you!"_

_Annabeth tried to say something but I didn't let her. I just turned around and bean walking of._

"_Goodbye, Annabeth."_

_I quickly hurried out of the forest and ran into my cabin, ignoring the questioning and curious stares of the campers. I took a duffel bag and began stuffing all my clothes and other things in it. If you're wondering how they all fit, the Aphrodite cabin put together their efforts and placed a charm on the bag so that I can put anything and everything I want in it. It never gets crowded!_

_I zipped the bag closed and flung it over my shoulder. I took one last look at the cabin before leaving it. I didn't stop to say goodbye to anyone. I'll just IM Nico, Thalia and Grover after I leave. I was already beside Thalia's tree, Peleus was eyeing me sadly as if he knew my intentions and so he let me touch the tree bark with biting me._

_I heard a commotion near the forest and glanced at it. Annabeth was carrying Andrew out of the forest. I could visibly see the shape of the box which held my engagement ring in her pocket. I watched as she lugged Andrew into the infirmary with the campers right behind. No one even noticed me except Peleus of course._

"_They don't care about you anymore. Just leave all the pain behind and start again." A voice said in my mind. I took a deep breath, stroked Peleus' snout and left the hill leaving behind everyone I cared for._

_I walked into the night without a backwards glance and no one from camp even knew I was gone._

_For the first few nights I just ran from monsters, getting little rest until I couldn't walk anymore. I was in an alley when a black vortex appeared in front of me. Instinctively, I took out Riptide and prepared for another fight but I did NOT expect an 8-year-old boy to step out of the vortex. He held up his hand and for some reason I felt that he did not wish to harm me._

_We talked and he offered me… a job, you could say._

_I smiled. If I accepted, I would not need to see any of my friends ever again. So naturally, I took it._

"_What are we waiting for?"_

_The man which I found out was Chaos smiled and led me to the vortex. Together, we stepped into it and disappeared leaving no trace of us behind. _

_~ ~ ~ End of Flashback ~ ~ ~_

Now, 450 years later, I am Chaos' best assassin. I, Perseus Jackson, am now Chaos' defender of mankind.

**A/N: You guys who took the time to read this, thanks so much! Review if you want to. **

**-magicdemi**


	2. Mission

**A/N: for those of you who were expecting me to update "Flashback to the Past: Lightning Thief", I am so sorry but I promise I'm going to update that one next. Just don't know when I'll be able to post it… Before I forget thanks to the following people for story alerting/favoriting:**

**lux thebarbarionwarrior, Jajrulz, xPercyx,** **littlebomb2, ASTARCRAFTPLAYER, fallenthantos, 33bankshot33, noneofyourbusiness09, darkeangel15, serbian broski, Captin Free Baby-Powder, dfghgfgjhdflvm, Reinier, MrR3DP4ND4, meeeethegr8, becky199756, Acer123acer, Hannibalrider, Jmjump, the myth men, StarlightRain98, chasezx3, superfan1414, , .X, ReadingRocksmySocks, saro0oti, and KupiDDaIsyOUrFucKiNGFAvoRiTe. **

**Thanks to those who reviewed: district-3-demi-potter , PheoNox, AlexRider I am a flyer,** **ASTARCRAFTPLAYER, Duckhunter33, CailinGaeilge2k11, BRILL WILL, Lolxxx, troyellaforever123 , Thephantomprince, and Maximus Artilius.**

**Duckhunter: Can you suggest some to me please?**

Omega's POV

I followed a group of five into a deserted, old street. The buildings surrounding me were old and crumbling. It's the perfect place for death.

One of the four bodyguards stopped and took aim at me with his gun. He pulled the trigger the same time I sent a dagger towards him, effectively cutting the bullet in half and killing the bodyguard. I paid him no attention and followed my target. They took a left then a right and another left.

Whilst running, I made my personalized bow and arrows appear. Over the past four centuries, I've come to master archery, a BIG achievement too for a son of Poseidon. You should've seen how bad I tried in the first century. For some reason, instead of hitting a target that was only twenty meters away, my arrow pierced into the wooden table which was positioned in front of Chaos and five feet behind me. He couldn't stop laughing along with the rest of my tutors but let's face it, I laughed too. In those years I've become pretty strong. Almost at par with Chaos himself but there are a many things which he surpasses me in.

Moving on….

I notched two arrows and released the string.

_Thump, thump… _Three down, two to go.

Now I guess you're wondering why Chaos' top assassin for the past three centuries hasn't been able to defeat his target yet. The answer? There would be no justice if I killed him without giving him a chance to defend himself and defend himself he did. Plus, I'll have him beg for me to kill him in the end. That's how all my missions are.

So far, this is my 150th mission in 450 years. Who knew so many people could be so evil? Apparently Chaos did.

I've been hunting down my target, an evil drug lord who sells illegal and dangerous drugs to innocents and sells slaves to other rich people, for over a month now. Usually my missions are short but this man, Zitho Maximus, has a way of evading me but it all ends today.

I saw him and his remaining body guard enter a two storey house with a huge steel door at the front. I heard it lock and rolled my eyes. These foolish Azythromites think that a steel door could prevent me from killing them. They think they're safe but in reality, they've just cornered themselves.

I approached their safe house, bringing out two daggers that have been dipped in nebula acid, a strong substance emitted by a burning and soon to die star. This acid can burn through the toughest of steels known to mankind; even Chaos metal doesn't stand a chance against it.

As fast as the speed of sound, I flung one of my daggers at the door and watched it silently melt down. I heard a gun loading, hurried footsteps and a small whimper. I smirked inwardly. For a drug lord, he's awfully cowardly.

The entire house was pitch black when I entered it. I stretched out my arm and extended my palm forward. A fast and silent wind picked up inside the house and I saw it make its way towards the second floor.

Not long later, a scream made its way to my ears but it was only Zithro's last bodyguard. The wind I used is called Death's Approach since it brings death to one person but it can only be used in specific planets like this one, planet Azythromy. Judging by the thump I heard next, Zithro's last protection just died.

I followed the sound of the loud heartbeat towards yet _another_ steel door. I kicked it down and was immediately greeted by rounds of bullets but with a small wave of my hand, the small bullets froze mid-air and landed harmlessly on the floor.

The room I was in had little features and was occupied by only three things, Zithro Maximus who was pointing a gun at me and shaking in fear, the body of his last body guard and myself. Red sunlight passed through the enormous window on my left, giving the sealed room a bloody effect.

"Zithro Maximus, you have given me a long hunt but it ends. For your innumerable crimes, Chaos has sentenced death upon you. Pray to whomever god you want but none may save you from your sins." He dropped his gun and fell to his knees.

"P-please spare me. I'll give you anything you want! Money, food, anything! Just don't kill me."

I sheathed my dagger and for a moment a smug look crossed the drug lord's face. It was wiped off and replaced by a shocked one when he found a 2-meter sword protruding from his chest. He gasped and fell forward, onto the carpet that was stained with his blood.

"Thank you… O-omega…. "

That's how I know my victims are dead. They always thank me, having known the errors of their ways. It was hard killing at first but I've grown used to it. I walked over to the body and made a long dark green ribbon appear. It started glowing and began weaving itself until it looked like a green rose. The ribbon landed on the drug lord's right hand, its glow never fading.

I bowed as a sign of my final respect to him then left the house. The street now had little visibility since it was now dark and the moon wasn't full.

I ran a good 50 meters before vapor travelling to my ship/ temporary headquarters. Vapor travelling is sort of like shadow travelling only it makes use of the moisture in the air. My body sort of breaks apart and recomposes at the desired place which happens to be my ship/jet fighter plane thing right now.

When I reappeared, a black hovercraft stood before me and waiting for me outside was my second-in-command, Darren Marcio. He smiled at me as I came nearer to the plane.

"I'm assuming your mission has finally come to an end, commander?" He asks with an amused expression. "It is Darren. We can return to base now." He saluted me as I walked pass him. The moment we entered the hovercraft or whatever you call, I pulled the hood of my hunting cloak down and removed my mask, exposing my black hair and sea green eyes. I only did these in front of Chaos or Darren or anyone in my squad. Scratch that. I do it when I feel safe and when I trust the person I'm with.

Darren headed for the kitchen but turned to me in the last second. "Would you like anything, Omega?" I smile at him but shake my head. It was nice of him to offer though. "Nah. You go ahead and eat Darren. If you need me I'll be sleeping. After you eat, set course for HQ. Wake me up 10 minutes before we land."

Darren nodded and saluted me one last time before disappearing into the kitchen. I smiled at him and headed to my room.

I guess you're wondering how there could be a kitchen and rooms in a plane/jet fighter. The answer is because most planes are used for transportation and fit the needs of the one using it, hence the rooms. On the outside, it looks like any normal plane but on the inside, it's like a house was built inside the machine.

I forgot to introduce Darren to you, didn't I? Right….. I did.

Basically, Darren Marcio is a son of Mercury and he's sort of like a little brother to me or a best friend too if you want. He knows almost everything about me. The only thing he doesn't know is my real identity (which only Chaos knows) and my past. He joined Chaos' army about 10 years after I did.

As mentioned before, he's my second in command so whenever I'm away on a mission, he takes charge of the squadron. This mission is an exception though since he begged Chaos to allow him to come. Silly Darren.

I reached a mahogany door with green outlining and a bronze handle. I entered it and was greeted by my used-to-be messy room but I guess Darren took the initiative to clean it for me. I have to thank him when I see him.

My room was comprised of an almost king-sized bed, a velvet couch, a wooden desk for planning, a 40 x 20 inch flat TV screen in front of the bed and another door leading to the bathroom. My clothes were stacked in the built-in closet. There was also a bedside table in case I needed a glass of water.

Looking at my room do I finally realize how tired I am. Guess I still have lots more to improve on but for now, I'll sleep. I jumped into my bed and fell into a deep sleep.

"_Finally…. I can sleep without worries again."_

The minute I thought of this, my would-be dreamless sleep turned into a demigod one. I inwardly sighed.

_This is going to be a lloooonnngggg night. Hope we get back to HQ soon."_

**A/N: and there you go! Chapter 2…. More of what should have happened will be posted in chapter 3 instead. I'll be updating "Flashback to the Past" next so expect a loooonnggg wait. So sorry T.T Review if you want to.**

**-magicdemi**


	3. Base, Dreams and the Team

**A/N: Thanks a lot to the following who read this. Congratulations if you see your pen name here!**

**Ariel Night, syekmiao, Arctic Lynx 2, NerdyGirl4602, Sydnexdey, awesomeness-rocks, Oblivion Caller, llamasrock123, Simpson, Sword-Master07, GodoftheSeas21, Yaz-Haruno, , Blackjack The Pegasus, Zoe Caitlin Nightshade, Ultimatum737, XxPerliaxFabinaxX, phoenixdragon78, prophecy and fate, Gmanf150, Luna's Deathly Hallows, Steph2500, percabeth134, writer2727, mistdale, USAfan, Bethany Jackson, PuppyLoveer, Athena's 'lil girl, Lord Sanguine and BeyondtheAbyss.**

**Special thanks to the following for reviewing and telling me their opinions: Thephantomprince, lovetoread1998, becky199756,hdhfhf and Coco-ly. **

**Here's chapter 3.**

~ ~ ~ Dreams, Missions and meeting the team~ ~ ~

**3****rd ****POV**

It was a peaceful flight for two of the Soldiers of Chaos. One happened to be sleeping while the other checked his watched and placed the jet fighter they were riding in on autopilot. Darren Marcio stood and prepared for the dubious task of waking his best friend/ commander.

**Darren's POV**

"Commander?" I opened Omega's door and entered his room. It took me two whole hours to clean it. I walked to the side of the bed in which my commander was messily sleeping. I tried shaking him awake.

"Omega? Hello? Commander….." I tried shaking him again but he just turned and now his back was to me.

"…..zzzzzzz…." was the response I got. Another sigh.

"Commander…. Please wake up. I don't want to do anything drastic just to wake you up again." Omega groaned and hid in the covers of his bed.

"… 5 more minutes…" I smirked to myself. Only Omega would do that. I tried to wake him up again but I could faintly hear him snoring lightly under the covers. Sometimes I seriously wonder if he's really 400 years old or just 5. He can be so childish sometimes.

Wait! I … have an idea. -Cue in evil smirk here-

I crouched down to Omega's level and made sure I was in the right position. Then I wait…

1 second….

3 seconds… "Z..."

Alright. 1… 2…. 3… NOW!

I sucked in a deep breath and…..

"AHHHH! HELP OMEGA! WE'RE CRASHING!"

Omega bolted from the covers with a panicked expression.

"Hit the deck, Darren!" Then he proceeded with holding on to anything which happened to be his bed-post then he shut his tightly, waiting for an impact that would never come. In fact, he looked so stupid right now that I had trouble breathing due to my laughter. I guess I wasn't able to stop myself and next thing I know, I'm on the floor, clutching my stomach, tears coming out of my eyes and laughing like there's no tomorrow.

I tried to calm down but every time I saw Omega's face, the face that's blushing and looks at you indignantly and accusingly while a small frown seems to tug at his mouth. That face. See why I question his correct age. He huffed indignantly as I laughed.

"Alright Marcio. Stop laughing! Are we near HQ yet?"

I stopped laughing and Omega helped me on my feet.

"Yes sir! Just 5 minutes left before we officially enter the base." Omega nodded then waved me away. "Alright now, Darren. Get out so I can prepare. Oh and tell Lyssa to tell Chaos that were back later." I smiled and saluted his which he frowned at. "Yes sir!"

I proceeded out the door with Omega pouting behind me. "I _told_ you not to call me that when we're in private." I grinned at him. "Well sir, it IS fun to make fun of you." I saw him smile. "Just make sure that you don't do it in battle, Soldier." I grinned at him again and he returned it with a headlock and a ruffle of my hair.

"HEY!" I cried. He stuck his tongue out. Very mature.

"That was for scaring the crap out of me." With that said he closed his door and left me in the corridor. Since there's nothing interesting to do here, might as well go back to the control room.

When I was first assigned to Omega's group I imagined the Commander to… I don't know… be strict, perhaps? I just never expected someone who killed people, for good though, to be the type to joke around with his subordinates. I always thought that assassins mostly kept to themselves and never laughed or smiled. That's what I always thought when I was back at Camp. Omega's different if you haven't noticed yet.

Whenever he looks at us, his squad (which by the way, happens to be the best) he's not really our commander but more like our friend whom we all respect very much. He may seem like that but I've learned (as well as the other squad members) not to ask him about his past. Trust me, it's a terrifying experience.

He stares at you with a blank face so you don't really know if he's mad or not. As you look in his eyes, fear captures you and traps you. You can't look away and your body doesn't move. The temperature also drops as if the Titan Lord had come back to life again. Occasionally, he narrows his eyes at the target and speaks in a low, dangerous voice which sends chills down everyone's spines.

He's a nice guy though. The only time I saw him hit someone was during sword practice. The only people he ever killed were his targets (though there ARE a lot). He's not really the type to get mad at you but he has this… _aura_, an aura of great sadness and possibly heartbreak too. I wonder what happened to him…

Oh look! I'm at the control room already! Huh, how'd I get here so fast? Looks like my ADHD still hasn't improved much. Oh well. Time to land this bad jet fighter plane thing…. I should seriously name this thing. GAH! ADHD again! After a few minutes, I heard Omega enter the room and take his position beside me.

His hood was up, exposing only half his face since the other half (upper half, I should say) is covered by his mask. His Chaos sword, eirini, hung from his waist with his name engraved on its sheath. Ironically, eirini means peace in Greek but it brings about death. But in a sense, it also brings peace since the person brought down by the blade receives Chaos' blessing of eternal serenity. To most warriors, it's the main weapon which Omega used before he became Chaos' assassin. They don't know about Commander's OTHER weapon though. Only the first squadron has seen his legendary sword, Riptide or Anaklusmos as he said it. I've only seen the sword twice in my life. One was when Omega saved me and the other was when I accidently walked in on him practicing.

A beeping sound snapped me out of my thinking. The radar in front of Omega was glowing red and a voice was heard.

"State your names and pilot license to be admitted to the Chaos Base."

Omega cleared his throat and looked at me. I nodded in understanding. "Darren Marcio, squadron 1 second-in-command, license number 0304aDE5. With me is omega, Chaos' assassin. Prepare landing area for jet no. 3"

Another beep was heard and the voice returned.

"Both jet fighter and license number have been verified. Welcome back Commanders."

I saw Omega smile from the corner of my eye. "Thank you, Lyssa."

The radar turned off and I felt the plane descend indicating that the base was now in charge of the hovercraft. The minute the plane landed and was automatically parked by the base, we were greeted by Lyssa, the woman who spoke in the radar, waiting for us. She saluted us as we reached her.

"Took you long enough to come back, sirs." I pointed accusingly at omega.

"Blame Commander, Lys. He took too long. Omega smirked at me and was about to make what I presumed was a witty comment when I heard Chaos' voice right behind us.

"Welcome back Omega, Darren." We turned and bowed to Chaos who took on the form of a 24 year old man. "Thank you, sir." He waved his hand and all of us stood from our bowing position. He laid a hand on omega's shoulder and looked at us.

"You two don't mind if I borrow Omega, do you?" I shook my head, as did Lyssa.

"Good. Come Omega. Let's go to my office." He waved his hand and a black portal appeared which Omega stood in front of. Before he stepped in the portal, he looked at me then at Lyssa. I swear I think I saw a smirk on his face when he entered the portal. Omega followed before smiling at us mischievously.

"Have fun, you two."

I felt my face heat up and saw Lyssa's do the same. It was known all around base that we liked each other but would not confess to it.

The portal closed behind them, leaving me and Lyssa in an uncomfortable silence.

"Ummm… I think I'll go rest. See ya, Lyssa." She nodded silently to me and left. I took the portal to my room and almost immediately collapsed on my bed.

_I wonder what Omega and Chaos are talking about…_

**Omega's POV**

Only been five minutes here at the base and already I have another mission to attend to. Why does the universe have so many evil beings?

So here I am standing in front of Chaos who had his hands laced together on top of his desk and looking the table as if he were guilty of something which is odd. Chaos rarely feels guilty about something since he usually doesn't do anything wrong.

I started to say something but Chaos cut me off.

"You've been having demigod dreams again haven't you, Percy." He said it like a statement.

I removed my mask and began playing with it. "Yes sir. I'm not sure of what they mean though…" Chaos bit his lip and rested his chin on his interlaced fingers.

"Would you mind telling me what these dreams of yours are about?"

_Should I tell him? I trust him with all my life so… why not?_

"Well, in my dream, I'm overlooking a small but peaceful valley. The sun is setting and a cool breeze blows. Then it starts to snow, so it's a clear indication that it's winter time." Chaos nods his head and ushers for me to continue.

"Right, so all's well and all but suddenly I see a dozen or so arrows sail through the air and stick to the ground. Not long afterward, the valley erupts in smoke and all of a sudden blood is spilled on the floor. There's nothing going on in my dream other than the fire and an occasional scream form an unknown source."

I scrunch my eyebrows together trying to remember the last part of my dreams. "Omega?" Chaos questions me with a raised eyebrow. I look up and see his expecting gaze. "Oh. Right… well after I hear the screaming, I hear a mirthless laugh behind me but when I turn around, all I see is a flash of light. That's when I usually wake up."

Chaos leaned back on his chair and studied me with his all-knowing eyes. Then after what seemed like an hour but in reality was only two minutes, he sighed.

"Omega, I think you need to go back." I didn't understand what he was saying. _Go back? Back to where?_

"Sir? Go back where? To planet Azythrom?" Chaos closed his eyes and pursed his lips. When he opened them again, I felt an odd chill in the air, like when I know he's going to tell me something I won't like. He regarded me with emotionless eyes. "You know where I'm talking about, comma-"

"NO!" I know, I know. It was rude to cut off the creator of the universe who could torture me right now for doing it. Chaos stood up and walked to me. "Percy…" I backed away and glared at him. "No. You- you promised me that I would never have to go back. You gave me your word Chaos."

He looked at me sadly. "I'm sorry, Omega but you must. I- I swear that once everything is over, you can come back to base immediately should wish for it to be so." I bit my lip, more out of helplessness than rage. "Why? Why must I help _them?_ They've proven once long ago that I wasn't needed. So tell me, _why_?"

Chaos narrowed his eyes at me and I knew I made a mistake of questioning his orders. "It is what is right Omega. I told you the consequences of joining my army and becoming my assassin. Yet you accepted anyways. It is now your duty to protect any planet from ALL evil, do you understand, Omega?" I took a step back and bowed my head, ashamed of my actions.

"Forgive me, Lord. I- I just… lost my temper for a minute, I guess. It won't happen again, sir." Chaos looked stunned because I rarely call him lord. Usually, it's just Chaos or sir. He let out a deep sigh and returned to his seat. "Believe me, Omega. It is the last thing I want to do but we have no choice. I would much rather have the gods rule than the Titans or my daughter, Gaia. For your mission on Earth, I will send squad numbers 1 and 3. They will arrive two days after you do."

I sighed to myself. "Alright sir. When will I be leaving for the 3rd planet?" Chaos checked his watch and looked at me. "You will be leaving tomorrow at exactly 6:30 am. Your arrival on earth will take at least fourteen hours. You may go now, Omega."

"Sir!" I saluted Chaos then walked out of his office. I headed to the top floor using the elevator. When I arrived, I was immediately greeted by fifteen daggers, 3 poisoned shurikens and 2 five-foot long spears, all of which I evaded easily.

"Darn! Just when I thought we finally had him he moves out of the way like it's a fly we threw at him" I heard a big gruff voice say. I smiled and walked over to my team.

"Just a bit more, Bren. Plus, you can't really expect to surprise omega with that! I mean if he was hurt by all those weapons, he wouldn't be Chaos' assassin now would he?" A melodic voice that belonged to a female said.

When I arrived at the group of 5, they all saluted, which I returned with a nod.

"So, how's base been lately guys?"

My team looked at each other and shrugged. "Same old base, is all, Omega. What took you so long, anyway?" I grinned at them sheepishly and scratched the back of my head. "Well, the guy I was assigned too was a bit too evasive for his own good. But her, I'm back now, right?"

That's how it went on for a few minutes. I should probably introduce my team to you, shouldn't I? Yeah, I should. First up is Bren Collins, son of Hephaestus. He has a muscular structure and is 5'9. He has brown hair and blue almond-shaped eyes. He's weapons are spears which turn into gloves when not in use. There's never a day when he doesn't build something awesome. In a way, he reminds me of Beckendorf.

Next up is Kylie Archer. She's the team's top long-range soldier. Just from her surname, you can tell that she's a daughter of Apollo but she hates the guy's guts with the burning intensity of a thousand hell fires. Kylie has golden brown hair that reaches her mid-back and eyes of intense chocolate brown that draw you into them if you look at them too long. She's 5'3 and can't go a day without eating chocolate and without smiling. I guess it's the Apollo genes in her.

Standing beside Kylie is Dominic Paden. He's around 5'2 and has an athletic build. He likes to be called Nic since he believes the Dominic is too formal. He's a son of Tyche, the goddess of fortune. He has black hair and hazel eyes that go extremely well for a boy. He's best at stealth and defense. So naturally, he sets up our defensive traps and is usually our top spy when it comes to armies.

He and Kylie have been going out since last June when kissed under our version of the 4th of July fireworks except this was a test run so it was held in June.

Sitting on the table just a few ways of staring at us amusedly is our best strategist, Kevin Scipio. Kevin has dirty-blond hair and unique silver eyes with hints of purple in them. His unique eyes are hidden behind rimless glasses that somehow reflect the sunlight. Kevin is approximately 5'3, like Kylie. He's the son of Minerva though why he has silver-purple eyes is beyond me.

Kevin is always seen reading a book or thinking about something. He's the type to think things half-way through which is NOT a Minerva-child thing to do. Maybe that's why he joined us warriors, he didn't belong with the others.

Lastly, sitting on the floor, apparently sleeping or meditating is Janne Archer, Kylie's sister. Jane is 5'4 and has the same body type as Kylie's. She also has the same hair and eye color as Kylie only hers has a few streaks of red in them.

Unlike her sister, Janne prefers to do close-range combat or hand to hand combat. She's best with a sword or a small dagger. Jane is often found here on the top floor either meditating or just listening to her music. One thing she can't live without is her Ipod.

Then there's Darren but you already know him and naturally, there's me.

So if you haven't figured it out yet, the seven of us make up Chaos' best team.

"So Omega, any missions lately?" Kylie asked. I on the other hand, just sighed and turned to Kevin who raised an eyebrow at me.

"Tell squad 3 to be ready. We're setting for Earth at exactly 6:30 am tomorrow. Bring with them all the things which they think we'll need for the upcoming battle."

Everyone froze when they heard of the plan. Even Janne opened her eyes in disbelief. An awkward silence fills the room.

"Why?" Heads turned to the close-combat specialist who was now standing with a frown on her face.

"Chaos' orders. We are to help the gods defeat the Titans and Gaia." My squad reacted the way I expected them to.

Bren began cursing under his breath, Kylie stood there with her mouth agape and staring at me as if she didn't hear correctly, Nic was biting his lower lip, Kevin's fists were clenched on the table he was sitting beside and Janne… Janne's expression was passive. Not a single emotion could be seen.

I expected Janne to at least do something but she just stared at me with a passive look and left. As she passed by me, she asked "Does Darren know?" I shook my head in response. "I'll tell him then along with squad 3." I nodded mutely as I watched her leave.

I would never say it out loud, I don't even know why I'm telling you this, but I've grown quite fond of Janne. I'd even go so far as to say I like her but I know she's not ready to be in a relationship just how I'm not ready to have another one.

We watched her leave, knowing her sad past. Shuffling was heard and Kylie started walking toward the elevator. She turned and gave me a small smile. "I'll go calm her down. Don't worry about anything, Omega. We know it's not your fault nor your desire to return."

I just sighed and turned to Bren. "Bren, do me a favor?"

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Spare with me." I brought out eirini just as Bren got this evil – just a bit- smile and took out his spear. I noticed Kevin shake his head at us then return to reading a book on the table. Typical.

"GO!"

Bren rushed forward to attack me. In all honesty, I wasn't paying attention to the match. I just needed something to distract me just like the others.

_Tomorrow would be a long day…_

**AND it's done! It took me 1 whole day to type this up. Was it good because when I read it, it became a bit boring near the end when I introduced the other OCs but I'm too lazy to do anything about it. XD **

**I thought to add exra info about the names of the members in squad 1 so here ya go:**

**Bren Collins means "holy prince"**

**Kylie Archer means "graceful archer"**

**Dominic Paden means "royal lord" **

**Kevin Scipio means "beloved staff"**

**Janne Archer means "God's gracious archer" **

**Darren Marcio means "burnt hill" (I'm not sure I like this meaning )**

**And lastly Omega means "end/ending" (or so I think)**

***Originally Janne means God is gracious but I altered it a bit to have a better meaning. Also Janne archer is the name a friend of mine used for my personification in her own fanfic on tumblr.**

*** NOTE: Marcio does NOT have a meaning.**

**I'll be updating possibly next week if not before school starts again…. Hopefully. Review! **

**-magicdemi**


	4. Meeting the Creator of the Universe

**A/N: Thanks a lot for keeping up with this story guys! Before we begin, here's the day/week/months/etc., thank you list.**

**For alerting or favoriting (is this even a word?): BookWormLuvzPJO, Zawaha, awesomeness-rocks, NinjaPig, percyolympian, SissiDaughterOfPoseidon, Leaseablue, thecoolkid12, meeeethegr8, gerson, lego216, AceOfSpadeZz,and ****.**

**Heartfelt thanks and a virtual smiley for reviewing: Steph2500, yooyoostick2, yooyoostick2, (apparently you submitted two reviews. Thanks a lot!), ****Neptunesdemigoddaughter, anonymous,and****Ariel Night.**

**~ ~ ~Meeting the Creator of the Universe~ ~ ~**

_**~ ~ ~ At Chaos Base ~ ~ ~**_

Everyone was bustling about in the Base, preparing planes for squads 1 and 3 and the renowned assassin. Squad 5 members, who dealt with the technologies of the base, could be seen running around doing last-minute check-ups on the planes to be used, setting up the speaker systems and getting into positions for take-off.

People could be seen bringing in bags of different sizes, from pouch bags to suitcases to backpacks and many more. A group of seven walked down the path leading to these planes and all at once, every person on said path stopped what they were doing and saluted the squad 1 members.

Bren, who was at the back of the group, just sighed and ruffled his hair. "I hate it when they do that."

Upon hearing this, his companions smiled and some even gave a small chuckle or two. Omega looked back at him and said "You better get used to it Soldier. Those demigods will be staring at you the minute you land on the ground." Bren didn't reply but he did give a small grunt to which everyone in the group grinned at, except Omega. He just gave a small smile. After all, he had a reputation to uphold in the army.

Every soldier was still saluting them to the point that Omega was pitying them since it must get tiring.

He stopped walking causing the rest of the squad to stop as well. Omega sighed and said in a loud voice. "Return to your duties, soldiers." Everyone replied in unison "Sir!" Then they continued with the early morning rush and Squad 1 continued to their jet plane.

While walking, Omega said in a loud-enough-for-Bren-to-hear voice. "You know what, Bren. I think you're right. It _is _annoying when they do that." Upon hearing the assassin say it, Bren smirked, finally having been correct in his opinions.

They continued to go to their plane which happened to have the most number of people working on it.

Chaos stood in the shadows, watching his best squad march to the hovercraft that would take them to a place they _least_ wanted to go to. With one last sigh, he teleported to Earth or to be more specific, to the throne room at Mount Olympus to meet with his great- grandchildren and possibly his great- great- grandchildren.

_**~ ~ ~ Mount Olympus – Poseidon's POV ~ ~ ~**_

It's been so long since Percy left. Disappeared. Vanished. What other verb do you need to get the point? I don't understand how it came to be. I mean, I _did_ answer his prayers and pleas for help, didn't I? So… what happened?

I wonder if it was a mistake claiming Andrew… from what I can tell, he's the cause of all the mess but I just can't seem to grasp that concept. He is my son as well after all but I'm beginning to have my doubts.

I was pondering over these thoughts as I've always been for the past 400- no wait- 450 years since my son's disappearance. I still remember how badly Tyson took the news. He cried a whole river of tears. Even Percy's Pegasus, Blackjack was affected. He wouldn't let anyone ride him. Not even me! My cabin- Cabin 3- though bustling with the kids I've had (there were around seven or eight I think) had an aura of loneliness. Percy's Minotaur horn still hung on the wall and nobody occupied his bed in respect to him. Mrs. O'Leary only listened to Nico now too. _Sigh_. I should really listen to the council meeting but my hearts just not into it.

His disappearance caused a great effect here on Olympus. There's me of course but there's also Hermes, who kept crying for a full week saying he shouldn't have let Percy disappear like that and that he should have protected my son better especially what happened to him after the wars. Then there was Apollo. He wouldn't fly his chariot for three days, forcing some other god to do it for him. For days, he and Hermes would stay looked up in their rooms, doing nothing but be sad. It even affected Artemis! Just a bit though since she thinks that the only _sane and noble_ man left on this planet was gone.

I guess Percy leaving was a hard blow to them too. I mean, they treated Percy like their younger brother. Sigh. Where are you son?

"-eidon? Brother, are you listening to me?" My eyes shot open and an irritated Zeus and Owl Head were glaring at me. I smiled sheepishly at them. I saw Hades snickering in the background along with the others.

Ten years after Percy vanished we decided to give Hades and Hestia a throne here so now there are Fourteen Olympians. I rolled my eyes at my brothers and Athena.

"Sorry. Continue." I waved my hand to prove my point. Zeus coughed in his irritating manner. I even saw Hera roll her eyes at him.

"As I was saying, from what the minor gods have told me, many of our enemies have once again risen and it's time we battle them again." Artemis, my favorite immortal, Olympian niece, sat straighter.

"Typhon wouldn't happen to be part of this, would he, Father?" She asked worriedly. Thankfully, Zeus shook his head. "No, he isn't. But many of our ...ah… _uncles_ have risen once more. Gaia too has reformed faster than we thought."

At these words, a blanket of despair seemed to have covered the entire room. I finally spoke up.

"I suppose, our kids would have to fight them again, wouldn't they?" The sadness and weariness made itself evident. Our children deserved better than this but even gods were bound by the ancient laws.

Complete silence rang through the room as memories of then past stirred again. More blood would have to be shed once more for us. We all looked at Hestia's warm hearth, seeking comfort from its warm flames. She noticed and made an effort to make the flames grow warmer. We shot her a gratifying smile which she returned.

We didn't notice a figure step out of the shadows until it spoke to us.

"It seems you're in a rather tight pinch, my dear Olympians."

In a flash everyone except Hestia stood and pointed their weapons at the mysterious voice. The voice belonged to a man of about 24 years wearing a black suit full of stars and unless my eyes were deceiving me, those stars were actually twinkling and moving. He just smiled at us and waved his hand. Suddenly, we found ourselves sitting down and putting our weapons away.

Freaky… but cool!

The guy waved his hand again and a throne appeared, facing us Olympians. It was made of black… substance with stars and galaxies on it. Owl Head straightened up even more then narrowed her eyes at the male.

"You're Chaos, aren't you?" She said. That was stupid. Chaos faded when Gaia was born there's no way that the man sitting before was Chaos… He nodded his head… _He nodded his head! I can't believe it! _For once, Owl Head was shocked into speechlessness (Athena: Is that even a word, Fish Breath?).

"Yes, Athena. I am Chaos, Creator of the Universe and all. Let's cut to the chase. You all know that Gaia, and a handful of the Titans have come back once more and are planning to take revenge for what you did to Kronos." We all nodded our heads. Chaos continued. "And you also know of the many monsters, mostly those who serve Gaia and those who escaped in the Second War, are joining with them." Us gods nodded again.

"This shouldn't be a problem usually…" Athena, being the Owl Head that she is raised an eyebrow at the creator of the universe. "Usually?" Chaos nodded. "With the raising of my daughter, Gaia comes the rising of her sons as well, the Giants. Enceladus has already made his strike long ago when he captured young Piper McLean's father. Porphyrion too made his move already and many others have as well. I know that your children cannot defeat all of them…"

Every Olympian paled at the thought of the Giants not being defeated. Those giants were hard to kill and I'm sure, Zeus, being the annoying brother that he is, will refuse to acknowledge the help of many of our children. _Sigh. This would be a looooonnnggg war._

Chaos noticed the lack of color in everyone's faces but he merely chuckled. CHUCKLED! WHO laughs at a time like this? Apparently him…

Chaos waved his hand as if the oncoming threats were nothing. Then again, to him it probably _was_ nothing.

"I have decided to –ahhh- _lend_ you my services."

This caught the attention of every deity in the room. What services would be offered to us? I mean not that I don't want it or anything but to have the creator of the universe actually help us… we must be in deep trouble.

I guess this is what everyone was thinking because we all looked at each other at exactly the same. Then Zeus spoke what we were all thinking. "What are your – _services_ Lord Chaos?"

Chaos blinked while we just gapped at Zeus. An awkward silence hung in the air as we all looked at Zeus who began shifting restlessly in his throne. In my peripheral vision, Chaos was actually smiling. When Zeus couldn't take it anymore, a slight rumble in the skies was heard.

"WHY are you all staring at me like that?"

Hera was the one who told him the answer. She placed a hand on his arm to calm him down a bit.

"Don't worry, dear. We're all just shocked that you actually referred to someone as lord, that's all."

Zeus crossed his arms and gave as humph of annoyance. "I can call someone lord you know. It actually feels weird though." This cracked a small smile from everyone as Chaos cleared his throat.

"Anyway, I don't want to waste anymore of your time" He stood up and opened a vortex like the ones in creepy action movies involving galaxies. He turned to us at the last moment and smiled sadly at us. "I will be sending my personal army to help you. They should arrive around midday tomorrow. My assassin, however and his squad will most likely arrive in four hours. I warn you, my dear Olympians. My assassin is NOT to be taken lightly. He… holds a grudge against you I should say. That and the rest of his squad. So try not to anger him too much ok? They will fight for Olympus and, you have my word, they will not turn against you."

With that, Chaos stepped into the vortex, leaving everyone in a daze and anticipating the arrival of our new _help_. Zeus cleared his throat. "Well, that was interesting…" I rolled my eyes. Understatement of the year. "We'll all meet up at Camp Half-Blood in three hours. Hermes, tell Chiron of our _guests_." Our messenger just nodded his head. Zeus sighed and dismissed s all.

One by one the gods and goddesses left. Some teleporting, others choosing to walk or, in Hermes' case, fly. In the end, only me, Zeus and Hades were left. I let my head rest in my hands for a while and out of nowhere, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Hades smiling sadly at me. Zeus as well. This day just gets weirder and weirder.

"Brothers, have any of you seen even an inkling of Percy?" they both shook their heads dejectedly. Hades patted my shoulder as his own way of comforting me. "Don't worry, brother. We'll find him someday. I'm sure of it."

I raised my eyebrow at Hades who shrugged nonchalantly. "His soul is not the Underworld so it is VERY safe to presume that he is NOT dead thus we will see him again." Zeus nodded in affirmation, not having been born with the talent of comforting people. I just sighed and stood from my throne.

"You're right brothers. I just hope that we find him soon. It's been almost half a millennium since he disappeared and I miss him terribly."

My brothers just remained silent. I gave another sigh. Wow. I seem to be sighing a lot these days. No wonder they're acting like this. I tried to give them a thankful smile. Keyword being tried. They understood it though which was good enough for me. With a final nod to them, I teleported to my palace, wanting the hours to come by sooner.

Like my son, I am naturally curious about some things and those people who'll help us just happens to be one of them. I entered my room and sat on the revolving chair (yes we have those here in Atlantis). I closed my eyes and remembered the good times I spent with Sally and Percy.

_Where are you son?_

**A/N: And there you go! Chapter four of WoC. Merry Christmas to you guys and I hope this is a good enough Christmas gift! I won't be updating for a while but stay tuned to Woc.**

**-magicdemi**


	5. Arrival, Silence and a Disappointment

**A/N: OK so the last time I updated was – checks fan fiction- CHRISTMAS! OH MY GODS! I am so sorry! T.T But hey, here it is right?**

**Before I forget, here are the people who have my everlasting gratitude for alerting : THeReeDeR9295, Everlasting Snow Princess, Neon Glow Black, mysterysolvers1, '.it.i', lechonquynhnhu, Musicality101, waterrune33, mr1980rivera, Everlastingice277, CharleeS693, leadsea, dream52499, NeptunesGirl818, HPNU92, Hades favorite doughter10, Luna's Deathly Hollows, lightningkid333, BIGHOLLAB0, percyloverx, digimonfanatic4ever, PercyJacksonfan4life, hecateindisguise, son of awesome, Wilbo11, PerCyLovEr108, acro4ever, dang3rOusbunnY956, jamessiriuspotter-forever,awesomewarrior, Loumaria, Dark Angel4566, triple-unicorn, Joshua Jackson, QuickSilver1801, Crazy909, Black Wolf 101, Wizzpotter, Alice142011, ****perses7x, Ventus hunt, sugarIsHEALTHY, wolfandtwilight, HPNU92, Sage-Hathaway-Ozera-Ivashkov, ****xXxFlameOnxXx, ****Girl on Fire 75, and Darkstar716.**

**Here are those who've reviewed and get a warm hug as thanks: GemOfOlympus, Misstitched, Ant-Carrying-A-Rubber-Tree, NinjaPig, Ariel Night, Maximus Artilius, Jon Stone, Forex, Kilana89, lol, MERDERESS OF DARKNESS, and ****arandumfan.**

**Now, on with chapter 5!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ ~ ~ Omega's POV ~ ~ ~<strong>_

All the ships that were heading for Earth were ready for take-off in no time. Bren, Nic, Kylie and Janne headed off to the rooms to set-up their things while Darren and Kevin headed to the control panel to initiate the launching. All of them boarded the ship with small frowns or blank expressions, thinking about _where_ their mission was taking them all.

Omega was about to board his ship when he sensed a _very_ powerful presence watching him. The assassin stopped walking and sighed.

"You know, if you wanted to talk to me, you should have just said so. Instead, you wait in the shadows like some weird stalker of sorts." The assassin turned at the same time as a man stepped out of the shadows. Chaos smiled warmly at his adopted son, acting as if he didn't just come from the shadows like a son of Hades. When the creator of the universe made his presence known, soldiers all around started bowing but he just waved them off.

He motioned for Omega to come over. Said boy just sighed again, readjusted the duffel bag on his shoulder, and began climbing down the ramp he was walking on until he was directly in front of Chaos.

"You wanted to talk to me, sir?" Omega said, feigning innocence. Chaos rolled his eyes at the innocent façade. He knew that deep inside, Omega was screaming at him in annoyance with all his being. Oh yes, Chaos knew that deep inside, Omega just wanted to break down at the heavy duty he must partake in. Chaos sighed, albeit silently

Then, with lightning fast speed, Chaos enveloped Omega in a hug and let go just as fast. Omega was taken aback by the friendly gesture but quickly composed himself, seeing as many of the soldiers were still present. His gave his friend and mentor a small smile of gratitude. A small wind blew around the space-port. It wasn't strong enough to make people fall over, but it was good enough to make a few specks of dust rise and blow a few strands of hair into the assassin's face.

Chaos chuckled lightly and placed a hand on Omega's head, a clear sign of sadness from the powerful being. The son of the sea god tilted his head up in confusion.

"You do know it'll only be for a few weeks at best, right Chaos?" he said. In response, Chaos only smiled wider and leaned in a bit so that he didn't have to whisper the next few lines.

"I know, Omega. It's just going to be so quiet here from now on. Anyway, I want you to listen carefully to my instructions." Omega nodded to show that he was, indeed, listening. Chaos continued. "Alright, you are NOT allowed to take any dangerous, life threatening risks, got that? No fighting with the campers unless it's one of the three options I'm giving. One, it's for your safety or in other words, self-defense; two, they're having capture-the-flag and the warriors are joining in; or three, they've done something wrong or mistreated the soldiers. Understand, Percy?"

The young man (if you could still call him that what with him being over 450 years old) flinched at the use of his real name, knowing that Chaos was being _very_ serious about the instructions.

"I understand, Chaos. Anything else I should know?" Chaos looked thoughtful for a minute before responding. "Yes, one more thing. Should any of the soldiers misbehave, as in picking fights and all those other things; I give you permission to pass on _**fair**_and _**appropriate**_ punishments to them." Omega rolled his eyes at the obvious emphasis on "fair and appropriate"

A small memory of one of the captains dancing the Macarena in front of the entire cafeteria flashed into his mind. It was the unfortunate captain's punishment for getting into a fight with the captain of squad 8.

"_That is one day (and punishment) that I will NEVER forget! I sorta feel bad for Lu- ahh- Beta. Oh well… can't do anything about it." _

Omega looked at Chaos and saw that he was grinning, thinking about the same thing as the assassin did. The supposedly said adopted son of Chaos was about to say something when the intercom sounded and the squad 5 captain, Roselyn Shay, made an announcement.

"Attention all squad 1 and 3 member, please board your ships now as you will be leaving in 10 minutes. Again, members of squads 1 and 3, please board your ships now. Departure of the ships will be in 10 minutes. Squadron 5, please go to your positions to oversee the take-offs. Thank you." After the announcement, the intercom went dead. Chaos grimaced inwardly. Omega took it as his cue to leave but unfortunately for him, Chaos' hand was still on his head.

"Sir? I need to go now. If you would just…" Omega was cut off when Chaos started ruffling the teenager's hair, like what an older brother would do to his younger brother in the morning.

The assassin permitted a small frown/pout to appear on his face, making Chaos' smile widen. He didn't let up on the hair ruffling. Quite the opposite, actually. He got Omega into a brotherly headlock, one which the assassin protested to immensely and one which caught the attention of a LOT of soldiers within 10 feet as well as that of Darren who went to check why Omega still hadn't gone on board yet. Chaos gave a hearty laugh and started messing up the assassin's hair with his knuckles.

This feat would make many people doubt if the two were really the most powerful beings in all the cosmos.

"Come on, Chaos! Stop! AHH! NO! Not the hair! CHAOS!"

Many soldiers, mainly the females quietly laughed to themselves not wanting to attract the attention of the two most powerful beings in the entire universe. Darren, however was another story and proceeded to laugh out loud. It wasn't very often that Chaos did this to Omega, especially in public. In a matter of moments, Darren was holding on to the door frame for support, his face turning red with laughter.

When the third-in-command looked up, he saw Omega blushing profusely and Chaos standing there with a smug look on his immortal face. The two were a few feet apart. Both were giving him their own versions of THE look. For Chaos, it was more amused while for Omega, it was plain annoyed and embarrassed.

"_Who wouldn't be embarrassed after that small bonding moment? I'm surprised Omega didn't die of embarrassment." _Darren smirked at his commander while thinking of this.

"As much as I would simply _LOVE_ to see Omega get embarrassed to death, it's nearly time to leave, _sirs_." Omega got a sour look on his face at the last word but let it go. Then, as if to prove Darren's point, the intercom sounded again and Rose gave another announcement.

"Departure in 3 minutes. I repeat. Departure in three minutes." Omega grimaced at the reminder. Chaos just looked sadly at his adopted son and confidant. He put a reassuring hand on Omega's shoulder gave his assassin one more smile before disappearing with the wind but not before giving Omega one last message.

"I'll be watching from the stars, Percy. You'll do me proud just as you have always done with your past missions. I'll contact you and the soldiers every once in a while for a status update."

Then, Chaos disappeared with a small two-fingered salute (friendly of course) directed at Omega and at Darren too, surprisingly.

Darren heard Chaos' voice briefly in his head. "_Keep Omega out of trouble, will you, Darren? Who knows what'll happen while you're on this mission."_

Omega shook his head in amusement. However, no one saw the smile on his lips, or the sadness in his sea-green eyes except for Darren who also placed a reassuring hand on his best friend's shoulder. "Come on, Omega. We'll be back in no time at all. At least there, you'll get to go to the ocean."

Omega told Darren about his love for the seas when the teen joined the army. Omega rolled his eyes and entered the ship. He turned to face Darren just as said boy was waving to a certain squad 5 lieutenant. The assassin smirked at his friend.

"Come on Darren. Time to go."

"Yes sir!" The squad 1 lieutenant had a smile plastered on his face. It was so contagious that the assassin started grinning. The door to the ship closed as soon as Darren stepped into the ship.

"Why don't you just ask her out?" Omega blurted out. He watched in satisfaction as his second-in-command blushed a deep scarlet and tried to say an excuse but only ended up stuttering.

"I-I can't! I m-mean, s-she a-a-and I a-are f-fr-from diff-different s-s-squads and i-it would b-be re-really hard to date and and and-"

"Darren? You're stuttering and rambling on now." Said boy blushed an even darker red which caused Omega to laugh inwardly. He unfastened his cloak and hung it on his arm like a butler. He was wearing blue jeans, a pale, long-sleeved sea-green shirt that brought out the color of his eyes, and his combat boots.

"Yes, sir. I'll stop now." Omega started scowling. "How many times do I have to tell you, Darren? DON'T call me sir… at least not in private. It makes me feel old." Omega said, sounding like a ten year old to Darren.

Darren rolled his eyes and locked the door with a swift enter of a code. "Omega, you ARE old. You're –what? 400? 450? MORE? Dude, face it. You are ANCIENT." Darren grinned as Omega took off his mask and openly scowled at the son of Mercury.

"_He seems to be more of a Hermes instead of Mercury. He acts so childish sometimes."_ Omega thought. "I'm not THAT old! Compared to the gods and to Chaos, I'm like a new-born baby! Plus, you're one to talk. You're over 400 too!" Omega sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He lifted the bag higher onto his shoulder and proceeded down the corridor. He looked back at Darren who was stupidly watching him.

"If you need me, I'm either in my room sleeping or taking a bath; or I'm wreaking havoc in the kitchen." Omega turned the corner and vanished from Darren's sight but not before he caught the grin on the assassin's face.

Just then, the lieutenant heard Kevin's voice since the son of Minerva used the speakers.

"Darren, if you're not in the control room in 30 seconds, I'm melting all of the chocolate you brought with you and use it as fuel for the ship. And I know you're thinking that it's impossible but I have my ways." Darren paled because that was _exactly_ what he was thinking. He started running and not a moment too soon, he reached the control room just as Kevin was about to get up from his seat. Darren immediately bolted for his bag of sweets and held it close to his chest.

"Don't you dare touch the love of my life!" He shouted. Kevin sweat dropped and pushed his glasses higher. "Chill, bro. I was just going to turn up the AC." Darren blinked and blushed another deep scarlet. "Oh." He moved out of the way and let Kevin work on the air conditioning.

Darren opened his bag to eat one of the chocolate bars he stole- err- stumbled upon in the canteen. He saw however, that the Hershey's bar he reserved for the flight was gone and in its place was a note. He immediately recognized it as Kevin's handwriting.

_Darren,_

_You took too long so I sort of looked around your bag of sweets and found something I wanted. You weren't here so I just took it._

_I owe you a Hershey's chocolate bar._

_Sincerely,_

_Kevin_

Darren looked from the note to Kevin then back to the note then to Kevin again all while his jaw dropped open. Kevin returned to his seat with a sadistic smile on his face.

"You're evil." Darren muttered. Kevin let out a small chuckle.

"Get used to it, Ren. Also, are you planning on- oh I don't know- maybe _fly_ this ship to Earth?" The son of Minerva asked with a raised eyebrow. The son of Mercury blushed for what seemed to be the fifth time that day. "Oh. Oh right. I'm on it." He didn't move from his spot though. At least, not until the two Roman demigods heard the voice of a certain son of the sea god.

"If the two of you don't start piloting this ship in 5 seconds, I'm going to lock your newly renovated rooms and throw the key out in space." The two co-pilots shared a look before quickly moving the ship. They both liked their rooms after the renovations. It was so high-tech that Bill Gates himself would kill for one of their rooms. Losing the chance to use the rooms would be like not being able to steal for Darren and not being able to read for Kevin (although the latter demigod had dyslexia).

"Already on it." The two said in unison. Both heard the amused chuckle of their captain before the intercom went dead again.

Kevin started the engine and steered the ship out of the space-port and into the milky way galaxy. Both smiled at the beauty of it before returning to business.

"Destination?" Kevin asked. Darren took a long breath before answering.

"Set course for the Solar System in the Milky Way. Destination: Earth, the third planet." Darren said. Kevin nodded and typed in the destination. In a matter of seconds, the ship was moving at top speed for earth. Omega saw this from the window in his room.

_Looks like I have to put on my "cold front" again. I really hate it! _Omega sighed to himself and gazed sadly out his window again, watching the stars zoom past them.

_I'm finally returning there. Welcome back then, huh guys?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ ~ ~ Camp Half-Blood ~ ~ ~<strong>_

Camp Half-Blood was busy. Very not because of its usual activities, oh no. They were preparing for a battle. A battle that could very well turn the tide in the war. There were still the activities that involved fighting though, like sword fighting, archery, weapon forging and medics. Chiron stood in the archery range, surveying the campers who were practicing. He gave a sigh and started walking to the Big House.

"CHIRON!" Said centaur turned around to find Will Solace, councilor of the Apollo Cabin, running towards him, bow and arrows slung behind his back.

"Did you need something, my boy?" Chiron asked softly. Will was panting having ran all the way from the other side of the archery range. "Sir, what the gods said about our new allies, is it true?" Chiron frowned. He didn't think news traveled _that_ fast… or maybe it's just the cabin counselors. "I do not know, Will. For now, put it out of your mind. I'm sure the Olympians will confirm it sometime soon." Will got a thoughtful look before nodding and heading back to archery.

_**~ ~ ~ Time skip! ~ ~ ~**_

The campers were having their lunch when 14 powerful gods teleported inside the mess hall. Immediately, Chiron and the campers stood and bowed to them.

"Rise", Zeus commanded, sounding very tired and weary. Whispering broke out as the gods made temporary thrones for themselves. In fact, the only people not talking were the gods, Chiron, and the Immortal campers (who happen to be the Cabin Counselors during the time of the Second Giant War).

The whispering stopped when Chiron pounded his hoof on the floor and the mess hall became silent. He stepped forward rather uncertainly before starting.

"Lords and Ladies, to what do we owe this visit of yours?" The immortal trainer of heroes asked hesitantly. Zeus sighed, which was rather unusual of him. "I will get to the point. The enemies which the Heroes of Olympus have long defeated have been reported to have risen once again." A heavy silence rang out inside the mess hall. The campers knew what would come… at least the Immortals did. Zeus looked rather sad and guilty about the next bit of information that passed his lips.

"It is… _inevitable_ that we must fight them once more." All out once, protests came from the campers. Almost all of them let out words of disbelief and worry.

"That's impossible."

"How will we fight them?"

"We're not ready yet!"

"Another war…" The gods sighed at this, knowing full well that the campers will not take this lightly.

"What about Percy?"

Silence reigned after that one question was asked. Heads turned to the speaker of the question who none other than Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, counselor of Cabin 13. People stared at Nico so hard that he thought he would melt. He started fidgeting as all heads were looking at him, but what _really_ got to him was the blank gaze he got from Poseidon. Zeus cleared his throat and gestured for Nico to continue. He swallowed his own saliva before continuing.

"If we're going to have another war in our hands, then we'll need Percy or someone like him, at least. We'd be dead in the first 10 minutes without him." The campers looked down at the floor in sorrow; the immortals grit their teeth in frustration and guilt while the gods just remained silent.

Poseidon took a shaky breath before addressing the demigods. "My son… has yet to be found."

Cries of outrage, disbelief and anger filled the air once more.

"SILENCE!" Zeus thundered. Everyone immediately quieted down and faced the king of the gods. "While it is true that the Savior of Olympus has not been found yet, we have received help from someone more powerful than even us, gods." He glanced at his fellow Olympians and the sky before continuing. The campers were all at the edge of their seats, waiting.

"Yesterday, while we were having our annual meeting, Chaos, the Creator of the Universe came to us and offered us help through his… _army_." Everyone besides the gods looked stunned. Chiron gathered his courage and asked a question. "Lord Zeus, who are the people in this army, if I may ask?"

The king of the gods was going to reply when a certain arrogant son of Poseidon decided to open his mouth. "Whoever they are, I'm sure they're weaklings." Many campers and gods froze at the words and stared at Andrew with wide eyes.

The son of Poseidon just smirked. "Why would you need help when you've got _me_, slayer of the hydra? If they're so great, why haven't we heard from them yet? I bet they're just cowards like that what's-his-face idiot, Percy Jackson.", he boasted.

In a heartbeat, Andrew found himself pinned to a tree, at the receiving end of many glares, not to mention the weapons of a couple gods named Hermes, Hades, Apollo, Artemis, Athena. The immortal camper stiffened in fear.

"Never again." Hermes growled.

"Talk like that about him again, _boy_, and you will be painfully dragged to the depths of Tartarus." added Hades. A cold breeze swept through the mess hall.

"You are _nothing_ compared to Percy Jackson. Your so called impossible task? Percy did that on his _second_ quest." Artemis added. A moment of silence passed.

A warm voice rang throughout the mess hall. "Come now, let us all act rationally here." Hestia stood from her throne and motioned the rest of the gods to sit down. They reluctantly did so, shooting glanced at the annoying son of the sea god. Poseidon just sighed and avoided all eye contact with the demigods, keeping his gaze constantly on the grass. Zeus ignored the whimpering immortal and addressed the crowd again.

"As I was saying, Chaos has sent us his army and they will help us with the upcoming war. They'll be arriving-" Zeus was cut off when three black ships landed on the clearing near the woods, just a few meters before the trees started. The wind coming from the ships pushed back the leaves on many trees as well as the grass. It was strong enough to cause the Aphrodite kids to have bad hair. The of the ships opened up and out came at least 10 people each, all in black armor outline with silver except for two people whose armor were outline with a blood red color.

The soldiers with silver lining formed 6 lines with three rows each. The two with red lining stood off to the side looking at the biggest ship. Its door opened to reveal seven people, six of whom were wearing midnight black armor; three of them had weapons out like a bow and a quiver of arrows and a sword. The last one to step out of the ship was obviously a man who looked like he was the leader.. He was wearing a black cloak with sea-green trimmings at the bottom. The hood was up, casting a shadow on the man's face but every so often, a flash of silver would appear, indicating that the man was wearing a silver mask.

Five of the people in black formed a single straight line in front of the other. One of the men with red lining on his armor stood beside them in front of the last line. The other man with red lining on his armor saluted to the man with the cloak and exchanged a few words with the man in black armor. The three of them seemed to have an agreement. The man in the cloak and the one in black armor turned toward the dining pavilion and started walking towards the gods.

When the campers saw this, most of them started to freak out while others were still in shock. The gods themselves stood rigid.

"Silence!" ordered Zeus. An eerie silence hung around the mess hall as the man in the cloak and his second-in-command stepped into the pavilion. Demigods near the two started backing away with every step they took toward the gods. In a few seconds, the two soldiers came in front of the gods and regarded them with nods. No one spoke for a few minutes. The only sound that could be heard was the cackling of the flames and the rustling of the leaves.

The man in the cloak cleared his throat and began to speak. "Well, isn't this is a tense atmosphere." He said lightly. His companion snorted in amusement. The campers started fidgeting due to their ADHDs. Omega looked around him. He inwardly sighed. _"Why does this always happen?"_

Omega stared at the king of the gods who shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. Zeus cleared his throat. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood?" He was so nervous that his welcome ended up becoming a question. Omega shared a look with his companion and both sent a smirk to the gods. The man in the armor removed his helmet to reveal curly brown hair and sparkling blue eyes the same color as the bottom of a lake.

He took a step forward. "I am Darren Marcio, lieutenant of the first squadron, third in command of Chaos' army." People everywhere looked shocked that the third in command would help them in the war. He took a step back and looked expectantly at Omega who inwardly sighed. He looked around to see everyone looking at him.

"I am Omega, Chaos' assassin, captain of the first squadron." Omega introduced himself icily. The gods and the campers flinched at his tone of voice while Darren frowned slightly but otherwise, kept his face passive. "Now listen carefully. I will not repeat myself. We are here for one thing and one thing only. That is to win your pathetic war. Do not attempt to fight, harm or seduce _any_ of my soldiers lest they act first. We are not here to make connections with _any _of you. Do not attempt to enter our cabin unless you are given permission by any of the soldiers. Also, my soldiers are free spirits and so I am not to be held accountable for any and all occurrences that will happen whilst we stay here."

Omega laid out his terms to the gods and to the campers. They all nodded silently, letting the assassin's words sink in.

"A few chosen soldiers will assist or take over in teaching the campers on how to fight. Preferably those in archery, sword fighting and hand-to-hand combat. Those of us who wish to tell you our identities will do so later tonight after dinner."

The campers all had wide eyes at this.

"Lastly, should any of you try to harm my soldiers in any way possible, I will personally send you to the infirmary with broken bones, that is, if I am being nice. Am I understood?"

The temperature dropped at the assassin's threat and all the campers and a few gods paled. Everyone nodded in unison. Omega gave a satisfied smirk. He turned to leave when a shout came from one of the immortal campers.

"Wait!"

Omega stopped and turned to face the camper who happened to be none other than Andrew. Darren raised an eyebrow at the camper while Omega glared from under his mask. When the assassin spoke, his voice held a deadly beauty, like a wave crashing on rocks. Beautiful, but very dangerous when directed at you.

"Did you need something from me, son of Poseidon?" The gods looked at the assassin with wide eyes. "H-how did you-" Omega cut Poseidon off. "Know he was a son of Poseidon? Easy. He looks like you and his scent is like that of the sea. Plus, even if I didn't notice that, chaos would have made me learn about the people whom I'll be helping." Then he turned to Andrew who was red out of anger for being ignored.

"What did you need then, _boy_?" Omega said with venom in his words. Andrew flinched and his foolish ego seemed to have pegged down a notch. He saw however, that all the campers were looking at him. He gathered up his courage and let out a smirk. "Why don't you show us your face, oh great _assassin_? Are you too scared to have people know who you are?"

Darren stiffened at the choice of words and looked with cautious eyes at his best friend. He saw that Omega kept a blank look on his face.

"My identity is known only to Chaos. My solders do not pester me in hopes of finding out my identity. _You_, a pathetic demigod of low caliber, are not worthy enough to know my identity. Why you were made immortal is far beyond me. Now, did you need anything else because I know for a fact that you did not want to merely ask me a question."

Andrew's eyes widened and he took a step back. He stared into Omega's eyes that were mockingly challenging him, goading him to attack. Andrew couldn't, however. The eyes of the assassin were simply too frightening. Dark orbs of swirling galaxies, his eyes seemed endless to the pompous demigod.

"_H-how did he know?"_

Omega stared at the immortal's shaking form before letting out a grunt of disapproval. He swiftly turned around, his cloak billowing behind him as he gazed at the sea god with disappointment and sadness. No one saw it however, because of the magic which his hood cast. Many camper took a sharp intake of breath at his sudden action.

"It has been known all around the cosmos that your children, Lord Poseidon, are the most selfless, bravest, most powerful and are most kindhearted out of all the demigods."

Poseidon felt his face heat up at the complement and because of the wide stares from everyone in the pavilion. He could feel the questioning look from his brothers beside him but he never broke contact with the assassin. A frown, however made its way on the god's face.

"_He speaks as if the next thing he's going to say is something to be ashamed about."_

And he was right. What Omega said next pierced into the sea god's heart so much it was no different than plunging a hand into his chest, ripping his beating heart out and stabbing it thoroughly with a very sharp blade. He took a breath.

"However?" he asked. Omega smirked amusedly at his father.

"However, _that_ whimpering boy over there seems to have tarnished such reputation. In the last four centuries, the memories of the best sons of Poseidon have gone down the drain. People still talk about them all around though, trying to keep what little good memory is left of those heroes."

Poseidon flinched at the assassin's words. He opened his mouth to defend his son but found that nothing came out. At the sideline, Andrew was no longer shaking because of fear but because of anger. He instinctively reached for his sword and started slowly making his way to the commander.

Omega saw the movement from the corner of his eye. He inwardly sighed at the foolishness. _The idiot will only get himself killed._

Darren also saw the immortal's movements and rolled his eyes mentally. _Does he really think he could attack the universe's best assassin without being caught? What an idiot! I'll handle it._

The two soldiers of Chaos looked at each other. Darren nodded his head towards the forest where a recently built cabin stood in front of it. The cabin was easily four stories tall, rivaling the height of the Big House if not, bigger. It was obsidian black and was decorated with stars and galaxies that actually _moved._ The door was a dark red mahogany with a brass handle.

In the middle of the wood, a short inscription was carved into it:

_Hail the almighty Creator of the Stars,_

_Keeper of the Void, and Salvation of the Forgotten._

_Remember the saving hands of Chaos,_

_He, who would one day bring the end to all evil._

On the outside, Omega kept a blank face but on the inside, he was laughing his guts out. The same thing could be said for his second in command.

"_It must be Kylie's doing. Instead of just following and carving a simple "CHAOS", she just made it like an ominous chant! GENIUS!"_

A moment of complete, uncomfortable silence passed through the mess hall once again. Omega looked at the gods one final time before turning on his heel and walking out of the mess hall, his cloak billowing again, leaving a theatrical effect. Darren, inwardly rolling his eyes at his friend, decided to send a small apologetic smile which only the gods saw. Then he bowed to them and quickly followed Omega. He stopped however, when he was only one step away from exiting the pavilion completely.

"Before I forget…" He gave the gods a mischievous smile, one that clearly indicated his parentage. "you might want to help that young lad get down from the tree in a while. He may be immortal but swinging from a pine tree upside down will damage his brain cells." Darren gave a small chuckle before leaving the pavilion in confusion.

_Well, that was fun, wasn't it, Omega? _

Darren lightly chuckled to himself before going inside their cabin and shutting the door. Before he did though, he could hear the mayhem his little prank caused. He smirked to himself again and began climbing up the stairs leading to the bedroom.

"_That'll teach him to try and harm Omega. Actually, if what Omega says about him is true, then I REALLY hope he attacks one of us. It would be the PERFECT excuse to whip his immortal podex."_

With that thought in his mind, Darren began the preparations for his "classes". After all, he would help Omega in teaching those campers how to sword fight. The son of Mercury gave a low chuckle at the thought.

Meanwhile, Omega was thinking the same thing. He let out a sadistic laugh before returning to his duties as the captain of the army. He was thankful for the soundproof room or else everyone would have heard the evil laugh and he didn't want soldiers to come barging into his room with weapons raised. Even if he knew all the soldiers personally, it would be very awkward if it happened.

Although it was only 2:30 in the afternoon, Omega and a lot of the soldiers were getting ready for bed. The flight was boring not to mention tiring in its own ways.

Many of the appointed instructors, including Omega and Darren had one thought in mind.

_Tomorrow would be an interesting day for everyone but there has to be a later first._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, how was it? I tried to write down how I imagined it to be. Please tell me what you thought about it! This is the first time that a chapter for Warriors of Chaos reached 5 700+ words! *Does a small victory dance* Review if you're up to it. Also, if your penname isn't on top even though you reviewed, alerted or favorited, please tell me so that I could add it in the next chapter/s. That's it for now! ^_^ BYE!**

**-magicdemi**


End file.
